staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 grudnia 1992
8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 Arcydzieła sztuki filmowej "Ptaki" - thriller prod. USA (powt. z wtorku) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.45 Posłuchajcie, panie, panowie... - program historyczny o Powstaniu Listopadowym 13.00 "... swego nie znacie..." - Katalog zabytków: Łowicz Kościół Pijarów 13.15 "Sztuka świata zachodniego" (2): "Cesarskie budowle, sztuka Rzymu" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 13.40 Rewizja nadzwyczajna 14.00 W pracowni Petera Dollhopha 14.10 "Egzamin" - film 14.20 "Andy Warhol" - film dokumentalny 14.35 Fotografia i reklama 15.05 "Pan Adam" - obraz 7, czyli "Nic mu nie pomogło" Spotkanie z Adamem Hanuszkiewiczem 15.30 Dzieło, arcydzieło, kicz: Artur Grottger 15.35 Szkoły w Europie: Rodzice - reportaż o eksperymentalnej szkole w angielskiej wsi Ticknall 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Dla młodych widzów - "Latający Holender" - dookoła świata, teleturniej "Wiem wszystko o Marynarce Wojennej" oraz film z serii "Oddział dziecięcy" (13) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Na wariackich papierach" (10) - serial prod. USA 18.15 Klinika Zdrowego Człowieka: Choroby naczyń (2) 18.40 My i świat 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.20 Studio Sport - mecz piłki nożnej PSV Eindhoven - AC Milan 22.55 Wiadomości 23.10 Jutro w programie 23.15 "Królowa Bona" (6) - serial TP 0.15 Jutro w programie 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Program lokalny 8.40 "Piłkarze" (25): "Ostatni mecz" - serial prod. japońskiej 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.00 Język angielski (10) 10.30 Język niemiecki (10) 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórka najciekawszych programów Dwójki 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sport: Gem, set, mecz - magazyn tenisowy 16.50 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16.55 "Piłkarze" (24): "Ostatni mecz" serial anim. prod. japońskiej (powt.) 17.20 Meandry architektury: Superszkło 17.40 Sposób na starość 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA (powt.) 19.00 Spóźnione premiery: "Żegnaj Chips" - film obyczajowy prod. amerykańsko-angielskiej (1939) 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Ekspres reporterów 22.00 Studio Teatralne "Dwójki" - Wieniedikt Jerofiejew: "Moskwa - Pietuszki" 23.40 "Świadectwo dojrzałości" - film dokumentalny 0.15 Panorama thumb|left 15.00 Program dnia 15.05 Program satelitarny CNN 15.30 Kino Trójki "Riviera" - serial filmowy zrealizowany w koprodukcji kilku zachodnIch producentów 16 00 Aktualności (1) 16.05 "Opowlesci Zielonego Lasu" - film dla dzieci 16.30 Rytmy świata Ameryka Południowa - program Jadwigi Starczewskiej 17.00 Studio Regionalne 17.15 Estrada Młodych Artystów - program pod redakcją Magdaleny Makaruk 18.00 Aktualnosci - wyd. główne 18.30 Tratwa '92 Cztery Refy - piosenka zeglarska - program Jerzego Łuczaka 19.00 Daj szansę zdrowiu - Listy - program Urszuli Rój 19.15 Program satelitarny MTV 19.30 Wiadomości (transmisja z Warszawy) 20.00 Kino Trójki ,,Zmiennicy" (14) - serial filmowy produkcji polskiej w reżyserii Stanisława Barei 21.00 Sport w Trójce 22.00 Aktualności (3) 22.15 Pożegnanie thumb|left 8.00 Aerobik 8.30 Revs - brytyjski mag. sportów motorowych 9.00 Eurogole 10.00 Squash 11.00 Wyścigi samochodów turystów w Makao 12.00 Aerobik 12.30 Kręgle PGA 13.30 Futbol amerykański 15.30 Boks zawodowy, Aachen, Niemcy 17.30 Pokaz skoków we Fmnkfurcie 18.30 Kręgle Zawodowe, kobiety 19.30 Tajski kickboxing 20.30 6-dniowy wyścig kolarski w Monachium 21.30 Zimowy triathlon 22.00 Koszykówka NBA 24.00 Golf w Australii thumb|left 7.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli - inform. muz. 17.15 Informator filmowy MTV 17.30 MTV News at Night - inform. muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 The Real World - ser. 18.30 MTV Prime - nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV - teledyski na życzenie widzów 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted - muzyka, rozmowy, fragmenty koncertów 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 23.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli 23.15 Infonnator filmowy MTV 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 MTV's Post Modern - show 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Rap show z Nowego Jorku 3.30 Teledyski nocą thumb|left 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - ser. rys. 9.55 Playabout - progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game - quiz 11.00 Let's Make a Deal - quiz Seriale: 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful 12.00 The Young and the Restless 13.00 St. Elsewhere 14.00 E Street 14.30 Geraldo - talk show 15.20 Inny świat 16.15 Santa Barbara 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - ser. sf 19.00 Wydarzenia z życia wzięte Seriale: 19.30 E Street 20.00 Więzy rodzinne 20.30 S.I.B.S 21.00 The Heights 22.00 Melrose Place 23.00 Studs - telezabawa 23.30 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - ser. sf Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku